Beast in Human Form
by Ame-Chama
Summary: One-Shot. "Eyes with a blood-colored luster. Fangs protruding obscenely from his lips. A beast in human form. This is his true self." Yuuki's thoughts when Zero bit her for the first time.


Title: A Beast in Human Form

Pairing: There's not really one. If you squint you can see both ZeroXYuuki and KanameXYuuki.

Warnings:Err... There's blood and biting in it? Spoilers for the third chapter? xD

Summary: One-Shot. "Eyes with a blood-colored luster. Fangs protruding obscenely from his lips. A beast in human form. This is his true self." Yuuki's thoughts when Zero bit her for the first time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, nor do I own an asian mullet. (Don't ask. Just don't.)

A/N: Er... I just wrote this because I wanted to write a bite scene. Plus, the phrase "fangs protruding obscenely from his lips" has been stuck in my head for the past three days. Written in first person because it's easier to delve into a person's thoughts that way. The dialogue is based on what's said in the manga.

_____

I dashed through the empty halls of Cross Academy, searching for Zero. My mind jumped from thought to thought like a hyperactive child who can't seem to sit still. All of them involved _him_. Why had he been acting so strangely lately? Why won't he tell me? We've known each other for four years. How can he not trust me yet? Was he ill? He looked so pale before he had run off. Rounding an eerily dark corner, I caught sight of my childhood friend.

"Zero!" I called.

"I told you to leave me alone... Yuuki," he gasped out, angrily. Silver locks hid his pallid face, which was, by the sound of his voice, probably twisted in pain. Moonlight shone through from a nearby window, casting an ethereal glow on his body. This, along with his unusual hair color made him look like a completely different creature.

"Zero?" I repeated in a questioning tone. I started to walk closer to him, but he grabbed me by the shoulders and pressed my body close to his. I felt one arm wrap around my stomach, preventing any type of escape. It wasn't as if I would, anyway. I was too stunned. My head, which was now leaning against his chest, automatically turned to look at him.

"Don't look!" he cried, a mixture of fear and desperation tinging his voice. One warm hand grasped my face, forcing my eyes forward again. I could sense him leaning closer to my throat. His hot, heavy breath tingled my sensitive skin. Then his tongue slithered out of his mouth. It skimmed the side of my neck, leaving a trail of saliva behind. An involuntary shiver of disgust, fear, and maybe even an odd sense of pleasure, ran down my spine.

"Z-Zero!?! Wha-" I began, and then _it_ came. Two fangs pierced my skin slowly and almost hesitantly, small droplets of blood forming. Then, as if urged on by the scent of fresh blood, he rammed the rest of his teeth in without mercy. My eyes widened in shock as the blood flowed more freely now, like some sort of hellish river. My mind, which had ironically been spitting thoughts out like bullets only a few moments ago, was suprisingly numb and empty.

My lips managed to form the word, "Huh?"

Zero didn't answer and began to lap up the blood greedily, making sounds that no human could possibly make. This whole situation was like a sort of cruel irony. Zero _loathed_ vampires, yet he was one? My breathing became labored and confusion clouded my mind.

"What..." I managed to pant out. My voice grew stronger as fear started to consume me. What if he didn't stop? "Zero!! What is this!?!"

He continued to hold me and feed, completely consumed in his blood lust. "No... Stop.." I mumbled, growing weaker. My heart beat quickened from terror, and I started to struggle against him. He seemed to come to his senses slightly and he lessened his grip, but it was still there.

"No!" I shouted breaking free of him.

_Eyes with a blood-colored luster..._

_Fangs protruding obscenely from his lips..._

_A beast in human form..._

_This is his true self._

**A human bitten by a pureblood vampire transforms into a vampire.**

Clutching my neck and leaning against the stair rail, I tried to catch my breath. I stared at him as if I had never seen him before, and truthfully, I hadn't. At least, not like this. Crimson red eyes gazed at me as he wiped my blood off of his mouth with the back of his hand. _My blood._ Another shudder ran down my spine. He removed his hand and I saw the fangs that had pierced my flesh. Sharp. White. Deadly. I shivered again, feeling slightly nauseous.

"Yuuki..." he breathed. The world seemed to move again, and the reality of it all hit me with full force. Zero was a vampire, I thought again. A _vampire_.

"Why?" was all I could manage to say as the renewed shock of it all shook me.

His eyes were doleful and blood ran down his face in ruby streams. He averted his gaze, focusing on the floor. "I'm sorry..."

The individual shudders had ceased long ago, now running together as I trembled.

"Yuuki... I..." he stated, seeming to try to find the right words to say. He glanced back up at me and fell silent. He looked truly apologetic, and another fact struck me. He may be a vampire, but he was still Zero.

"No..." I whispered, still unable to believe what just happened. How could Zero be a vampire? We stared at each other for a moment. _Tmp. Tmp. Tmp. _We heard footsteps, but neither of us made an effort to move.

"Yuuki!?!" I heard a voice laced with worry from behind me.

"K-Kaname..." I whispered, glancing at him. His eyes became icy when he caught sight of my bleeding neck. He hurried towards the two of us, shoving me behind him.

"You have been reduced to a blood-thirsty beast, Zero Kiryuu," Kaname growled, shielding me protectively. The memory of the night he found me flashed in my mind. The words "You are a disgrace to all vampires" echoing in my ears. He'll kill Zero, I thought frantically. I couldn't let that happen. I didn't care if Zero was a vampire or that he had bitten me. He was still a good person, and he was still Zero.

"No," I breathed, running out from behind my protector. "No, Kaname!" I cried, shielding my friend. Suddenly, the diziness returned and my knees buckled. I felt myself falling backward, but I couldn't seem to regain power over my legs. Someone caught me. Through my blurred vision I could barely make out a black uniform and blood stained hands. Zero... Eyelids growing heavy, they refused to stay open. My ears picked up parts of the conversation, as I struggled to stay conscious.

"Devoured her mercilessly... Can't even stand up..."

I felt Zero's warm arms leave my body, and Kaname's replacing his.

"Was her blood so delicious?" questioned Kaname.

I opened my eyes slowly, and looked back at Zero. A wave of horror washed over his countenance, as he brought his hand to his face, staring at the blood running between his fingers.

"Zero..." I muttered, immediately wanting to rush over and comfort him. I began to struggle against the pureblood, but his hold was too strong and I was far too feeble. "Kaname... Put me down. Zero..."

He turned away and carried me down the black halls of Cross Academy. My eyes were glazed over, no longer really seeing anything. A single phrase rang through my mind.

_A beast in human form..._

_____

A/N: Wow. That turned out better than I expected. Reviews are appreciated, particularly constructive criticism. =3


End file.
